Amulet of Talos
The Amulet of Talos is an enchanted amulet in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Decreasing the cool-down of Dragon shouts by 20%, this amulet represents the God, Talos, who is believed to be the divine incarnation of Tiber Septim, a Dragonborn. Attributes Locations *The safe in Markarth's Treasury House contains an Amulet of Talos. *Radiant Raiment occasionally sell an Amulet of Talos. *The pilgrim near the end of the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar is sometimes carrying one which the Dragonborn could pickpocket. *The man beheaded when you first enter Solitude is wearing one. It can be taken off of his corpse after the execution. See the Bugs section for more information on this particular Amulet. *There is one at the Lunar Forge which is in Silent Moons Camp (not always there). *Can be found by searching through bandits (kind of rare). *One can often be pickpocketed from Borri. *One can appear on Whiterun Guards. *Often worn by Stormcloak soldiers. Quest After the beheading of Roggvir, a child named Svari in Solitude informs the Dragonborn that her mother, Greta, is very distraught by the death of her uncle, Roggvir, and is spending a lot of time at the tavern. Svari asks the Dragonborn to convince her mother Greta to return to the temple. Upon speaking to the mother, she requests that an Amulet of Talos be retrieved from the body of Roggvir before she returns to the temple. It is possible, but unconfirmed, that you need to speak to Addvar (Svari's father) about attending the execution with Svari before Svari will give you the needed dialog option to do this quest: "I'm sorry about your uncle." Immediately after the beheading of Roggvir, you can directly climb up and take the amulet instead in order to avoid getting it from the catacombs. You must wait for the beheading to finish, or people will become hostile and attack you. When the beheading is done, you can get the amulet from Roggvir's body then proceed with asking Svari. Svari and Greta can sometimes be found in Addvar's house. Svari also runs around town with several other children. Addvar operates a fish stall in Solitude during the day. Bugs *If you go to Greta with the amulet already in tow, she'll thank you for it, but the quest will not be marked as complete, and the amulet will not be removed from your inventory (although no longer marked as a quest item). **On PC, there is a workaround via the console: Before speaking to Greta, type "player.drop 000cc846 1" into the console. The amulet will drop to the ground. Talk to her and she will ask you to get the amulet. Pick up the amulet from the floor, talk to her again, and the quest will complete. The amulet will still be in your inventory but it will no longer be a quest item. **Alternatively, you can advance the quest to completion via console (PC version only). The quest ID is SolitudeFreeform03. Use the command setstage SolitudeFreeform03 40 to advance to the end of the quest, which should remove the quest from your log and allow you to remove the amulet from your inventory normally. **On all systems, you can also kill Greta instead of giving her the amulet. The mission will fail, thus be removed and the amulet is no longer a quest item. *If you loot the amulet from Roggvir's corpse after his execution in Solitude it will become listed as a quest item, and cannot be dropped. All other Amulets of Talos you pick up in your travels will also become quest items, and will stack in your inventory permanently. (Until you complete the quest and give it back to Greta). *During the execution, if you go inside a building or leave Solitude, the body of Roggvir will disappear and you will not be able to get the amulet. Getting any other Amulet of Talos does not seem to work, it must be the specific amulet looted from Roggvir. Instead you must go to "Roggvir's Coffin" and then loot it from there, as explained in the quest. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Apparel Category:Amulets